


Shine Bright

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink; the sweet side of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Bright

"Not everything can be pink, Penelope."

The blond woman gave her fiancé a frown, her hand coming up and covering the bright pink clip in her hair. "Why not?"

"It just doesn't work," the brunette said as regretfully as she could, trying to be gentle with the pouting blue eyed woman. "And we can't blind all of our friends," she mused.

Penelope puckered her lips, walking up behind the brunette and wrapping her arms around her abdomen. "Emmy," she whined playfully. "Don't you love me?"

The ambassador's daughter giggled as the younger woman pressed her lips to the skin underneath her ear. "Wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't." Detangling herself from her fiancé's arms, Emily tightened her hold on the binder in her hands.

"Then let me have pink!"

Emily laughed. "Your dress already has a neon pink sash, baby. That's not enough?"

Penelope's jaw dropped. How could she ask such a question?

Noticing the younger woman's silence, the ambassador's daughter turned back to her fiancé to see her chin to the floor. "Come on Penny," the brunette groaned. "Really? Our entire wedding can't look like a clown threw up."

"It'll be pretty throw up!"

Emily grimaced.

Huffing, Penelope walked up beside the FBI agent and followed her as they walked through the ballroom. "Do you want this wedding to be super boring?"

"No," the older woman replied, her eyes attached to her binder as she checked off items on her list. "I want it to be something we both want. That's why you get some pink and I get some-"

"Black?"

Emily turned to see the love of her life with a frown on her face. "Black is traditional," she reminded the technical analyst. "That's what the groomsmen will be wearing."

Penelope pouted. "Even mine?"

Deciding on who would be in their wedding was no huge task, but deciding which side and who they would be supporting was what the couple had fought about. In the end, Garcia got Derek, Elle and Blake, and Emily chose JJ, Spencer and Hotch.

Rossi was to walk Emily down the aisle.

Emily forced herself not to roll her eyes a the younger woman stomping her heels into the ground. "Penelope."

The blond heard the warning in her fiancé's tone. "Emily," she mocked, slapping on a smile when the brunette raised her brow. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

Her eyes softening, the ambassador's daughter closed her wedding planning binder and took a step toward the younger woman. "Of course I do, baby."

Slipping her arms around Emily's neck, Garcia gave the brown eyed beauty a peck on the lips. "Do you know what would make me happy?" she asked giddily.

"Me?"

"Oh," Garcia grinned, tapping her finger against the tip of her fiancé's nose. "Nope." She forced herself not to laugh at the fall of Emily's face. "Pink!"

Emily groaned. "Come on, Pen!" She shook off the blue eyed woman's arms and sighed. "Alright, how about this? You can pick one thing at the reception to be whatever color you want. _One_ thing."

She had picked flowers.

The flowers on every table at the reception would be bright pink, the roses pinned to the lapels of the groomsmen were bright pink, and the small bouquets the bridesmaids carried in their hands were bright pink.

Luckily Emily had talked her fiancé into lilies for their bouquets.

Stepping up onto the altar, Emily watched as the blond beauty's eyes watered with tears of happiness, and she grinned. It didn't matter how the color burned her dark eyes or how the neon pink clashed with the blood red bridesmaids dresses Emily had picked.

Penelope was happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
